


Квиты

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: Возможная версия знакомства Такера и Твика.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak





	Квиты

Когда Твик приходит сюда в первый раз, у него смятая рубашка с парой неверно застегнутых пуговиц и всклоченные волосы. Мимические мышцы лица - эти мелкие регуляторы - не все сокращаются произвольно: периодически подергивается правое веко, а сами глаза – покрасневшие, с глубокими синими тенями от недосыпа. Очень хочется кофе и, гораздо сильнее, удрать отсюда куда подальше.  
В общем, когда Твик приходит сюда в первый раз, он выглядит и чувствуется себя по-обычному.

Необычным - или просто неожиданным - становится только резкий толчок в плечо, когда Твик тянется к дверной ручке, и однозначно истолковываемый жест в лицо, когда Твик оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на обидчика.  
\- Я пройду первым, - говорит парень в дурацкой синей шапке с дурацким желтым помпоном. У него такая непричемность на лице, что если бы средний палец все еще не был направлен Твику, тот счел бы, что ему показалось. 

Внутри Твика Твика сейчас спорят два других Твика, и один кричит ему: «вот дрянь, да он же пнул тебя! С какой стати его пропускать?!», а другой шепчет, и вот ведь абсурд: его шепот кажется Твику более убедительным, или просто первый из Твиков уже давно не вызывает доверия. В любом случае, реальный Твик Твик слушается второго голоса, того самого, что уверяет: «пусть проходит, нечего с ним связываться; да и не хочется вовсе идти туда первым; а вдруг повезет, и принять меня уже сегодня не успеют».  
И Твик пропускает. Не забыв, правда, пнуть под зад этого засранца, когда тот уже переступает порог кабинета, - Твик уверен, что парень оборачивается, но Твик, он быстрый: уже успевает закрыть дверь, захлопнуть так, что табличка «психолог» начинает дрожать. 

***

На своем сеансе Твик усерден, он хороший клиент для любого психолога, еще бы – «мальчик сам идет на контакт, это очень важно», но выходя из кабинета чувствует только усталость.  
На улице крошится с неба первый снег и быстро темнеет – Твик Твик с настороженностью отталкивает тяжелую школьную дверь с надписью «выход», делает шаг и – падает.  
Не то чтобы это было чем-то необычным, но опять - неожиданно.  
Обернувшись, Твик видит того самого, с помпоном, выражение лица снова нечитаемо, но по ноге с тяжелым ботинком, приподнятой в воздухе, Твик без подсказок может угадать, кто придал ему ускорения. 

***

Пока Твик отряхивает одежду, Крэйг минует его: вот так просто проходит, без единого слова.  
Это что, сдача? Типа, квиты? – Твик пытается поймать нужную мысль. Выходит плохо. Тогда Твик просто нагоняет парня и легко толкает в плечо.  
\- Вот теперь точно квиты, - поясняет он и поправляет лямки рюкзака.  
\- Ты в самом деле ненормальный, - косится на него Крэйг, и после какое-то время, пока они идут молча, он смотрит пристально. Твику кажется, в этом взгляде есть какой-то нездоровый интерес, как у Кармана на лабораторной по проверке рефлексов на живых лягушках. Тогда Твик понимает: это не все, будет еще что-то.  
Крэйг не заставляет долго ждать:  
– Хочешь, расскажу историю о призраках из здешних…  
Тут Твик отрывисто кричит, заглушая чужой голос, падая на колени, и руками закрывая свои уши. Это происходит в несколько секунд, но смотрится дико: Твик похож на сумасшедшего. Но Крэйг не напуган. Он смотрит спокойно, задумчиво, хоть и не без любопытства.  
\- Надо же, и правда, - говорит он, когда Твик, наконец, решается отнять ладони от головы. Белые волосы топорщатся, в них тоже снег, ну, тот самый, что сегодня начал опадать на Южный Парк.  
\- Ты!.. Ты… – Твик резко поднимается, он тяжело дышит, морозный воздух бьет по щекам, но не приводит в себя, а в висках стучит. Твик в один момент оказывается возле Такера, тычет тому пальцем в грудь, негодует. Но обвинение сформулировать он уже просто не в силах.  
\- Я подслушивал, - участливо подсказывает парень и ждет дальнейшей реакции.  
\- Козел ты!..  
\- Крэйг. Будем знакомы, что ли.


End file.
